A vehicle such as an electric vehicle (EV) and a plug-in hybrid vehicle (PHV) is equipped with a rechargeable battery as a power storage device that stores a power supply to a motor for running the vehicle. Patent Document 1 discloses such a rechargeable battery, for example. The rechargeable battery has negative electrodes configured by applying negative electrode active materials to metal foils, positive electrodes configured by applying positive electrode active materials on metal foils, and separators each being located between and insulating an adjacent pair of the positive and negative electrodes from each other. The case of the rechargeable battery accommodates an electrode assembly and electrolytic solution. A pressure release valve (gas discharge valve), which releases the pressure in the case to the outside of the case, is provided in the case of the rechargeable battery.